Hinata or Sakura
by JSVmedia
Summary: Hinata admits her feelings towards Naruto and became a quite couple. But Sakura get the news and doesn't take it so well. Sakura plans to break them up and why are the reason that she's trying to break them up.
1. Jealousy

Jealousy

Naruto is walking around town then turns around a corner of a building and runs into Hinata then they both fall to the ground and Hinata falls onto Naruto.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," said Naruto.

"No, I'm the one should be sorry," said Hinata blushing.

"Why are you red?" ask Naruto.

"Red? Why I should be red?" ask Hinata.

"You cheeks are starting to turn red color. Is that blushing?" ask Naruto.

"Blushing? Why I should be blushing?" ask Hinata.

"Well what I heard from Sakura red cheeks means that you got a cold, Demarest or blushing love," said Naruto.

"Well I have a liking to you," said Hinata.

"You like me?" ask Naruto.

"Well yes," said Hinata.

"Well do you want me to buy you lunch?" ask Naruto.

"That would be nice," said Hinata.

Then Naruto and Hinata went to get some lunch. Then Sakura sees them together and makes a bad stare at them then meets up with Sasuke and Ino.

"What does Naruto think he's doing," said Sakura.

"Looks like he's taking Hinata out on a date to me," said Ino.

"I wonder what Naruto sees in her," said Sakura.

"Isn't jealousy I am hearing from you?" ask Ino.

"Why I should be jealous," said Sakura yelling.

"Well you seem to have an issue for it," said Ino.

"Naruto should take someone out more beautiful and it has to be some one on his own team," said Sakura.

"Naruto tried to ask you out remember but you refuse so he have to move on and now he moved on to Hinata," said Ino.

"Sasuke do something about it," said Sakura.

"I don't think it's right or wrong about it. If Naruto is in love with Hinata and she loves him back then I say to the both of then go for it. I'll have no part of breaking them up. If you want to break them up, then you're on your own," said Sasuke.

"In this case you have a choice. If you really have feelings for Naruto then you have to break the two up then tell him you have feelings for Naruto. If you don't then just leave them alone because it's none of your business to interfere with them," said Ino then Sakura just freezes.

After lunch Naruto take Hinata back to his place. Just when Naruto and Hinata are walking back to Naruto's place, Sakura spoils the romantic atmosphere.

"Naruto," yelled Sakura then Naruto turns around and Sakura punches him.

"Was that for?" ask Naruto.

"How dare you keep secrets like this from me," yelled Sakura.

"What secret. You call this a secret," said Naruto.

"Look Sakura. The only secret I had is I had feelings for Naruto and I just admit it today so he's mine," said Hinata.

"What do you see in him and what do you see in her?" ask Sakura.

"Well he has great ambitions. I admire his confidence," said Hinata.

"She's beautiful and he has great wisdom," said Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto," said Sakura.

"What wrong dating her?" ask Naruto.

"You figure it out Naruto," said Sakura then walks away then Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto's place but Sakura follows not to far behind.

At night Hinata decides to stay over and Sakura still waiting outside for Hinata to come out.

Inside Naruto's place, Naruto and Hinata are getting into the same bed while Sakura is spying through the window then she sees Hinata and Naruto go to sleep while Sakura walks home crying.

"Sakura, are you crying?" ask Ino.

"Crying, why I should be crying," said Sakura.

"Well you rubbing your eyes and you have tears coming from your eyes. Plus you can cry unless you're upset about something. Is it that Naruto found someone else?" ask Ino.

"No, I got something in my eye and it making my eyes water," said Sakura.

"If it's Naruto you're crying about it's not to late until Naruto makes his decision who he want to spend with most of his life," said Ino.

"Looks like he already made his decision," said Sakura.

"Ha, so you do like him," said Ino.

"No, it just that I'm happy for him that he's found himself a girl," said Sakura.

"You don't seem happy about it or you wouldn't be taking about it," said Ino.

"I thought Naruto wouldn't get a girl and Hinata and Naruto prove me wrong," said Sakura.

"He prove me wrong too but you seem to make an issue than the rest of us," said Ino.

"I know, it just that I wonder Naruto would be good enough for her and Hinata would be good enough for him," said Sakura.

"Of course they are good enough for each other and you should be happy," said Ino.

"I know," said Sakura.

Then the next morning Sakura went to Naruto's place and knocks on the door but no one answers. Then a neighbor comes.

"You're looking for Naruto aren't you?" ask Naruto's neighbor.

"Yes," said Sakura.

"He went to the woods with his girlfriend for a alone picnic," said Naruto's neighbor then Sakura rushed to the woods and finds Naruto and Hinata sitting the woods, next to a waterfall and shoes are off and Sakura is ready to explode.

"What does Naruto think he's doing," said Inner Sakura.

"So Hinata, do you want to go on a vacation at the beach?" ask Naruto.

"Sure," said Hinata.

"Naruto never ask me that," yelled Inner Sakura.

"Maybe tomorrow we go to the beach?" ask Naruto.

"Sure," said Hinata.

"Not if I can help it," said Inner Sakura then runs to Naruto and Hinata's picnic spot.

"Hey Sakura," said Naruto.

"Don't you hi me," yelled Sakura.

"Why are you mad?" ask Naruto.

"Mad, why I should be mad?" ask Sakura.

"Well you're yelling," said Naruto.

"I'm not yelling, this is what I sound like," said Sakura.

"Well something is wrong," said Naruto.

"You're what's wrong. You are going on a vacation with Hinata," said Naruto.

"What's wrong? I'll tell what's wrong, someone will tell our team that we have a mission and when you're on vacation then we're a man down because you're at the beach," said Sakura.

"I'll ask Lord Kakashi and see what the have to say out this," said Naruto.

"You will not ask Kakashi, you will not go to that beach or see Hinata again," said Sakura.

"Why not seeing Hinata again. We like each other," said Naruto.

"So," yelled Sakura.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend now," said Hinata.

"It's true," said Naruto.

"Not anymore," yelled Sakura.

"I'll have Lord Kakashi have the final word about this," said Naruto.

"You want Lord Kakashi to have the final word about this? Alright he'll have the final word," said Sakura then they went to Lord Kakashi if Naruto and Hinata can go on vacation at the beach.

"Sure you can go," said Kakashi.

"All right," said Naruto and Hinata cheering.

"What," said Sakura in disappointment.

"Just be back in a week," said Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi, we better go," said Naruto then the about to leave until Sakura stops them.

"Naruto," yelled Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?" ask Naruto but Sakura couldn't say anything so Naruto and Hinata leaves. Then Sakura comes up with ideas and finds Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto is going to the beach with Hinata on a vacation," said Sakura.

"I heard about that Naruto and Hinata are a couple now. Sorry, but it's none of my business. If they should be together then they should go for it," said Sasuke.

"You're not going to anything?" ask Sakura.

"Nope," said Sakura then she thinks of plan B.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go to the beach for a week?" ask Sakura.

"You mean where Naruto and Hinata will be going?" ask Sasuke.

"Well, yes," said Sakura.

"I know what you're doing and you had your chances with Naruto but now Hinata has won his life and my answer is that I'm not going to interfere," said Sasuke.

"We're not going to interfere we just having a good time," said Sakura.

"No. I'm not going," said Sasuke then walks away.

"I would never thought possible that a girl would be jealous of another girl over Naruto, said Sasuke.

Then the next day, Naruto and Hinata are heading to the beach and Sakura isn't following too far behind.

"I got to break them up," said Sakura.

Then Ino sees them and gets an idea.

"I wonder what happens I help Naruto and Hinata stay together. Then Sakura will lose herself at some point and admits that she likes Naruto and I have a bigger chance getting Sasuke," said Ino.

Then Naruto and Hinata hike to the beach. Sakura and Ino follow for there own personal ideals for the Naruto and Hinata relationship.


	2. Interference

Interference

At a village near a beach, Naruto and Hinata checked into a cabin and started their vacation.

"This is a nice cabin," said Hinata.

"Hinata," said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto," said Hinata.

"I need to tell you something about myself. If I tell you this then there's no going back and promise you won't tell anyone," said Naruto.

"Sure you can tell me anything," said Hinata.

Outside in the town, Sakura is searching for Naruto and Hinata.Then SakuraseesNaruto and Hinatawalking around town.

"So you're the container of the Kyubi?" ask Hinata.

"Yes I am and it's the main reason that I was always alone," said Naruto.

"And if the other ninja find out then half will understand you and the other half will try to kill you for the reason that you're the container of the Kyubi. Don't worry, this secret won't leave my lips and that a promise," said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata," said Naruto then the two kissed and Sakura gets mad by watching them kiss and holding hands.

They went to the beach and set up their camp.

"This is a nice beach, including that we're in it," said Hinata.

"Yes, we should do this every year," said Naruto.

"Oh you're not," said Inner Sakura hiding behind some crates and spying on Naruto and Hinata.

"Go ahead, then ask her to marry you Naruto," said Ino hiding the same crates where Sakura is hiding.

"Why are you're here?" ask Sakura.

"I want to record the most remember moments of the Naruto and Hinata moments," said Ino recording Naruto and Hinata from her video camera.

"Why are you for it?" ask Sakura.

"I think they should be together because Naruto is always alone, Hinata is the one girl who is perfect for him and they should be together," said Ino.

"What do you know? I don't want Naruto to be with Hinata," said Sakura.

"Why is that?" ask Ino.

"Naruto is too obnoxious and too annoying. No girl needs that," said Sakura.

"Naruto seems getting better with his personality and he deserves Hinata," said Ino then Sakura just growls.

-Back at Naruto's and Hinata's camp-

"I would like our future to be nice. Like you becoming Hokage and me taking care of our children," said Hinata.

"I will like that," said Naruto then Naruto lies on his back on the towel and Hinata lies her head on Naruto's chest and Sakura is getting more irritated just by watching.

"Isn't that a romantic sight," said Ino and Sakura getting more mad.

"That's it. I'm going over there and give Naruto a piece of my mind," said Sakura then start rushing over to Naruto and Hinata.

"I wonder this the moment that Sakura tells Naruto that she likes them. Then I can show this to the camp and the other ninjas will laugh her around the village," said Ino.

Then Sakura makes a shadow on Naruto and Hinata.

"Sakura what are you doing around here?" ask Naruto.

"You said that you're heading to the beach so I thought I should go too," said," Sakura.

"And you brought Ino whose hiding behind those crates," said Naruto.

"Since Ino and I are here, can we join you?" ask Sakura then Naruto looks at Hinata.

"Do you want Ino and Sakura to join us?" ask Naruto.

"It's up to you," said Hinata.

"Please say yes," said Inner Sakura.

"Well this is suppose to be our date," said Naruto.

"Come on, say yes so I can break up this romance," said Inner Sakura whose starting to lose patience.

"We could use company, but we need our alone time," said Hinata.

"Sorry Sakura, but some other time," said Naruto then Sakura punches Naruto again and sends him flying across the beach then Hinata runs after him.

"Naruto are you ok?" ask Hinata.

"I'm all right," said Naruto then Sakura makes a sad look when Hinata is making sure Naruto is ok and helping him up, so she leave.

"I can't believe Naruto chooses to be with Hinata over me. What makes Hinata more special than me? Did I made a mistake by pushing Naruto away?" ask Sakura to herself crying.

"Did I just say that? Do I really like Naruto that much? Do I like Naruto over Sasuke and anyone else in the village? If so then how suppose to get that I'm Naruto's number 1 spot back? I don't want to put Naruto in a situation that he has to choose a girl he want to be with and leave a girl heartbroken. I guess that's my fault for pushing and hitting him away like that," said Sakura.

At night Sakura still spying on Naruto and Hinata at a restaurant and Sakura start breaking in tears as she thinking that could've been her in that seat where Hinata is sitting.

Then after Naruto and Hinata had their dinner, they head back to the cabin and as they on the porch, Naruto picks up Hinata in his arms and head in side as the two are laughing away. But Sakura followed them as she's in more tears. Then Sakura checks in a near by hotel with Ino.

Sakura get into bed and falls asleep.

At morning time, Sakura starts heading to Naruto and Hinata's cabin.

"I should tell Naruto that I love him. I shouldn't care about Hinata's feelings. It's all about be getting Naruto and that's that," said Sakura then she sees Naruto and Hinata coming down her way and they are holding hands.

"Here goes nothing," said Sakura then approaches Naruto.

"Here we go," said Ino following Sakura and Ino hides behind a building and recording Sakura trying to confess her love to Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura," said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," said Sakura in a nervous tone.

"Are you ok?" ask Naruto.

"I'm all right," said Sakura.

"Good because Hinata and I decide that we are getting married," said Naruto.

"What," yelled Sakura.

"Naruto got up early and got me a ring and propose to me. We are getting married in a year from now," said Hinata than that shocked Sakura realizing it's too late to confess her love to Naruto.

"Sakura, are you ok?" ask Naruto.

Then in anger Sakura gets out her dagger then stabs Naruto in the stomach.

"NARUTO," yelled Hinata.

Then Naruto falls to the ground backward and falls on his back and Sakura couldn't believe what she has done.

"Why Sakura Why?" asks Naruto wondering why Sakura betrayed him then Naruto eyes turn gray and then Naruto has died.

"Naruto, please don't leave me. You're going to be ok," said Hinata in tears holding Naruto's body in Hinata's arms begging for Naruto to come back.

"Please don't leave me Naruto. We promised each other the world. If you're gone then I have nothing in this world," said Hinata crying.

"What have I done?" ask Sakura as she starts to cry. Then Ino comes over and see if Naruto is ok.

"How could you do that to Naruto?" ask Ino.

"Please Hinata, let me hold him," said Sakura approach to Naruto then her fingers touch Naruto.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM," yelled Hinata in anger then Hinata slaps Sakura away from Naruto.

"But Hinata, it was an accident," said Sakura.

"Accident? How can it be an accident? Accident or not, my Naruto is not coming back. You killed him over jealousy and you killed him cause you couldn't face the facts that he found someone else. He was about to become my husband and he wanted to become Hokage and you ruin our dreams for us," yelled Hinata.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura.

"Sorry is not going to cut it. Naruto is dead all because of you and now I won't have Naruto as a husband. That's what we wanted," said Hinata.

"Wait until Sasuke hears that you killed Naruto over jealousy and you've became a murderer. The whole village will here about you're murder by this video," said Ino showing a video of Naruto being killed by Sakura.

"Please, I'm not a murderer," said Sakura in tears.

"Then what do you call Naruto being killed by you. Just taking care of things for your own ideas? You are a murderer and you'll always will be a murderer," said Hinata.

"I didn't mean to become a murderer. I love him," said Sakura.

"Tell that to Naruto. Oh I forgot that you killed him. He'll never love you after what you did to him," said Hinata.

"I'm sorry Naruto and he's not dead, please wake up Naruto," yelled Sakura.

"Well he's not waking up," said Hinata.

"Please Naruto forgive me, you have to stay alive. NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO," yelled Sakura begging for Naruto to come back, but knowing that will never happen.


	3. Why is That I'm Jealous?

Why is That I'm Jealous?

Sakura wakes up from her bed and realizing that her killing Naruto was only a nightmare.

"It was only a dream," said Sakura then wonders why she's jealous that Naruto is dating Hinata.

"I wonder why that I'm jealous of Naruto's girlfriend. Is that because that I'm in love with him. That's impossible that I'm in love with him and jealous that he has a girlfriend. Naruto is so obnoxious, very annoying and too dense to have me. But what is making me so mad that Naruto has Hinata as a girlfriend. I should be happy and supportive for him but I'm not. Maybe I don't know what I want or what I need. Maybe I like Naruto more than I think but I don't want to make a mistake on Naruto and me. All right, tomorrow morning I'll tell Naruto how I feel about him," said Sakura.

Then in the morning Sakura and Ino are approaching at Naruto's cabin. Sakura is trying to find away how to tell Naruto that she likes him.

"Why are you so nervous?" ask Ino.

"All right! I do like Naruto with my heart but I want to tell him and only me," said Sakura.

"Got it. So that means Sasuke's mine," said Ino

"All right. You can have Sasuke but no promises that I will stop chasing after him," said Sakura.

Then Sakura and Ino arrives at Naruto's cabin and Sakura knocks on the door and Hinata answers the door.

"Good morning Sakura, and good morning Ino," said Hinata.

"Where's Naruto?" ask Sakura.

"He woke up early and went to get some food supplies. Naruto says that he has his own ramen recipe. I think you two can stay and have a taste if you like," said Hinata.

"Sure," said Sakura and Ino then Sakura and Ino enters the cabin until Naruto gets back.

Later, Naruto gets back and surprise to see Sakura and Ino.

"Honey, we have extra guess for you meal," said Hinata.

"I don't have a problem with that if you don't have a problem," said Naruto to Hinata.

"I don't have a problem," said Hinata.

"Ok, then I'll start cooking," said Naruto then Naruto starts to cook his special ramen.

Then they start to eat Naruto's meal.

"Wow, I never thought Naruto would be a good chef. Maybe I'll have him go over to my place and cook for me," said Ino.

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"Uh Sakura, is there something you would like to tell Naruto about?" ask Ino.

"What do you want to tell me what?" ask Naruto.

"Well I want to tell you that the four of us can go to the beach," said Sakura.

"That's not what I had in mind (thinking)," said Ino.

"All four of us could go to the beach," said Naruto.

Then after Naruto's meal, the four went to the beach for some fun.

"I never thought going to the beach would be so peaceful," said Sakura.

"And more peaceful when Naruto and me are here," said Hinata and then Sakura frowns on that comment.

"Naruto," said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?" ask Naruto.

"Since Ino and me has to check out of our hotel today, can we stay in your cabin for a few days?" ask Sakura.

"Sure you two can," said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," said Sakura.

"The problem is that you we don't have a extra bed. But we have two couches," said Naruto.

"That will be fine," said Sakura.

After the day at the beach and Sakura and Ino checked out of there hotel, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Ino returns to Naruto's cabin.

"Thanks for letting us stay," said Sakura.

"No problem," said Naruto smiling at Sakura and that made Sakura feel better.

At late night when Naruto, Hinata and Ino are sleeping, Sakura is sitting on her couch and she couldn't sleep.

"I need to tell Naruto how I feel about him. I don't care what the other villagers and ninjas might say. I like Naruto and if I have to fight for him against Hinata then I will fight for Naruto and win his heart," said Sakura.

The next morning, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Ino went to have breakfast.

"Thanks for treating us for breakfast Naruto. That was very sweet of you," said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura," said Naruto then Hinata frowns on Sakura's comment about Naruto being sweet.

"So Naruto, just you and me do you want to be alone at the beach today?" ask Hinata.

"What about me?" ask Sakura then Naruto becomes stumped that he should bring Sakura or not.

"We shouldn't bring Sakura or she'll disturb our date once again," said Hinata.

"How many times have I interrupted your dates?" ask Sakura yelling and causing attention in the restaurant.

"More than five times," said Hinata.

"I dare you say that again," yelled Sakura as Hinata and Sakura are ready to have a catfight.

"Hey can we enjoy our breakfast? Everyone is looking at us," said Ino as everyone in the restaurant are looking at them.

After breakfast, the four took a little walk back to the cabin.

"Naruto," said Hinata.

"Yes Hinata?" ask Naruto.

"Since today our last day of our vacation and this suppose to be our date, can just you and me have our alone time at the beach today?" ask Hinata.

"You just had your alone time. All four of us should go to the beach together," said Sakura.

"That was just for one day before you interrupted us," said Hinata.

"That because you two shouldn't be alone. You need some protection from Ino and me," said Sakura.

"When did we say we would protect them?" asked Ino.

"We don't need your protection. We have Naruto to protect me," said Hinata.

"How strong is Naruto is for you?" ask Sakura.

"A lot more than you Sakura," said Hinata.

"He failed a test three times and I pass that same test once," said Sakura.

"I learned Naruto has some hidden powers he has yet to show to us," said Hinata.

"He may be but it will never be strong then Sasuke's," said Sakura.

"Actually one of his chakra is powerful than anybody's chakra. It can be the most powerful chakra than anyone could have," Hinata.

"Naruto could never have the most powerful chakra," said Sakura.

"Sakura and Hinata," said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?" ask Sakura and Hinata answering Naruto at the same time.

"Can I speak you two alone?" said Naruto then Naruto takes Hinata and Sakura into a alley and tells both of them that he's the container of the Kyubi.

"Like I said, I don't care if you're the container of the Kyubi or not. I love you and I care about you," said Hinata.

"Now I know why some people hate you and you act the way you act. Forget those people and care about me. I'll not hate you because you're the container of the Kyubi, I care about you," said Sakura.

"You care about me?" ask Naruto.

"Did I just say that?" ask Sakura.

"Yes you did," said Naruto.

"Well I like you Naruto," said Sakura blushing.

"Excuse me but I had Naruto first," said Hinata.

"No I had him first," said Sakura.

"I'm the one who confess my love to him first while you keep pounding him all over the village," said Hinata.

"That was the old me and now the new me is here now. Besides Naruto was interested in me first," said Sakura.

"Time and you changed that and now he's interested in me," said Hinata.

"I'll make sure Naruto changes his mind," said Sakura.

"And I'll make sure Naruto will never changes his mind on anyone, is that right Naruto?" ask Hinata then the girls realized Naruto run away while Sakura and Hinata are arguing.

"See you scared him away with your ugly face of yours," said Sakura.

"Me, you scared him away with that scary crocodile face of yours," said Hinata.

"So this is the fight for Naruto," said Sakura.

"I guess so," said Hinata.

"May be the best girl win," said Sakura.

"Yes, may be the best girl win. ME," said Hinata.

Naruto is watching from the roof where he sees Sakura and Hinata are having their argument.

"This case I have to choose who I want to be with for the rest of my life. Would I be with Hinata or Sakura, but I should think this long and hard who do I want to end up with," said Naruto.


	4. Sakura vs Hinata

Sakura vs. Hinata

After the vacation, the four returns to the Leaf Village and Hinata and Sakura are following Naruto around where ever he goes.

"So Naruto, how about you and me spend an alone time at your place or at my place?" ask Hinata.

"Or you can spend time with me and I'll treat you to ramen," said Sakura.

"My family is rich while Sakura's family can't make 5 yen in a day. I can treat you to ramen," said Hinata.

"I have enough for treat Naruto and me," said Sakura.

"I have enough to treat Naruto and me to a ramen restaurant with more class and more expensive. Meaning better ramen then anyone's ramen in the village," said Hinata.

"So Naruto, who it's going to be tonight?" ask Sakura.

"Well I must report to Kakashi and see I have plans tonight," said Naruto who can't make a decision.

"When you are free then we can go out," said Hinata.

"We can do that," said Naruto then Sakura just grabs Naruto's hand.

"Since we are in the same team, both of us can see Kakashi and see what's our next mission," said Sakura then pulls Naruto away from Hinata and leaving Hinata feeling alone that she and Naruto aren't in the same team.

Naruto and Sakura went to get Sasuke and went to Kakashi.

"Welcome back Naruto and Sakura. How was your vacation?" ask Kakashi.

"Great," said Naruto.

"I see you went with Naruto. Why is that Sakura?" ask Sasuke.

"Well I wanted to see how Naruto would do with Hinata," said Sakura.

"You mean tell Naruto how you feel about him. Ino told be about it as soon you guys get back," said Sasuke.

"I thought she suppose to keep her mouth shut," said Inner Sakura.

"I think you got girls following you Naruto. Isn't that right Hinata," said Kakashi noticing Hinata is hiding by behind the building.

"I was wondering, can I join Naruto's team?" ask Hinata.

"No you can't," yelled Sakura.

"I'll talk to your team leader and see that you can be transferred to our team in our next few missions," said Kakashi.

"Thank you," said Hinata then Kakashi left to find Hinata's leader.

"If you do get in our team, just stay out of Naruto's and my way," said Sakura getting angry.

"I may stay out you way Sakura but I would never let anyone hurt my Naruto," said Hinata.

"Your Naruto? Who says it was your Naruto?" ask Sakura.

"So Sasuke, this is how girls fight over you?" ask Naruto.

"It will only get worse," said Sasuke.

"It seems we won't have a mission for a while. How about we have lunch, dinner and alone time until Kakashi say we have a mission," said Hinata.

"Excuse me but Naruto and me needs our alone time," said Sakura then Hinata just grabs Naruto's hand.

"Naruto is my boyfriend and one day he and I will get married. He said that I'll would be a good wife for him someday," said Hinata then Sakura gets madder.

"Who says he was your boyfriend?" ask Sakura.

"While on our trip, Naruto allowed me to stay at his place like a husband and wife should if it's all right with my family," said Hinata.

"What are you two planning to do for the next 6 years living together before you two get married?" ask Sakura.

"Like a great couple," said Naruto.

"Why didn't you asked me to live with you?" ask Sakura.

"I think Naruto tried but you denied him when he asked you on a date," said Sasuke.

"Well maybe tonight if you are free, we can go on a date and talk about we can live together and forget Hinata," said Sakura to Naruto.

"Well I promised Hinata we can go on another date when we get back," said Naruto.

"So that means we are going a date tonight and I stay at your place for life," said Hinata.

"Well I promised you so yes," said Naruto then Hinata similes and blushes. Sakura in the other hand gets very angry.

"Hey Hinata, maybe we have a little match and the one who wins gets Naruto and the loser must stop chasing after him," said Sakura.

"You're on," said Hinata.

Then Sakura and Hinata are on the roof and have a sparing match and let Sasuke be the ref.

"Ready, set and go," said Sasuke then the fight between Sakura and Hinata is on.

Sakura throws a punch at Hinata then Hinata dodges to the left then Hinata makes a sweep take down on Sakura then Sakura falls backwards to the ground. Then Hinata leans forward to strike a punch but Sakura kicks her in the face.

Then Sakura flips herself to her feet then runs after Hinata then Sakura throws a punch then Hinata grabs Sakura's arm and start twisting it and Sakura screams in pain then Hinata kicks Sakura in the back.

Then Sakura quickly gets on to her feet and Hinata runs after Sakura then Sakura gives Hinata a clothesline then Hinata crashes to the ground then Sakura flips on top of Hinata then Hinata grabs Sakura's leg then starts twisting it then Sakura kicks Hinata in the face and the both get up on there feet.

Then the charged at each other and both girls grabs each other hands and trying to push each other with their own strength. Then Sakura head butts Hinata's head then they both let go of each other.

Sakura punches Hinata in the cheek then Hinata grabs Sakura's hair and throws her 10 feet across the roof. Then Hinata runs towards Sakura then Hinata headlocks Sakura then they both get up on their feet and Sakura kicks her in the face and Hinata lets go. Then Sakura dropkicks Hinata in the back and Hinata falls forward. Then Sakura elbow drop on Hinata but Hinata rolls away and Sakura hits her elbow on the roof.

"There's no way that I'm going to let you taking Naruto away from me," said Sakura getting up.

"I will win Naruto and nobody is going to stop me," said Hinata.

Then they charged at each other and Hinata grabs Sakura's leg then lifts Sakura up over Hinata's shoulders and Sakura goes slamming her back on the floor then Sakura kicks Hinata in the butt. Then Sakura gets onto her feet then runs towards Hinata and puts a sleep hold on Hinata then Hinata elbows her.

"I don't see why Naruto is interested in you. You slap him around the village and who wants that for a wife?" ask Hinata.

"I don't see Naruto wants a shy person like you who can't protect their man," said Sakura.

"Men suppose to protect their woman," said Hinata.

Then they charged at each other again and they both punch each other in the face hard then Hinata grabs Sakura's neck with her arms and chocking Sakura until she pass out. Then Sakura kicks Hinata in the knee and then Hinata lets go and Sakura kicks Hinata in the chin and Hinata falls backwards to the ground.

Then Sakura grabs Hinata's ankle then Sakura throws Hinata over Sakura's shoulders and slamming Hinata to the ground.

Then Hinata kicks Sakura's hand and Sakura let's go of Hinata's ankle and Hinata gets up on her feet.

Then Sakura runs over to Hinata then Sakura roundhouse kick Hinata in the head and Hinata falls down. Then Sakura throws a punch at Hinata while she's on the ground but Hinata kicks Sakura in the stomach before Sakura was able to punch Hinata and Hinata gets back on her feet.

"I can't believe you would go through all this just to get Naruto," said Sakura.

"I love Naruto so much and I don't know what I'll do if I don't have him. What about you?" ask Hinata.

"Naruto has a lot of caring, great protection and he knows how people feel. I need that and believe it or not but I do love him too," said Sakura.

"You will not have him because he's mine," said Hinata.

"No, Naruto's mine," said Sakura then they went at each other again.

Sakura kicks Hinata in the stomach then Hinata grabs Sakura's leg and then Hinata twists Sakura's leg to Hinata's right and then Sakura falls to the ground.

Then Sakura kicks Hinata in the stomach again and then Sakura went up to her feet.

Then they charged at each other again with a final punch.

"This is it," said Sakura.

"This final blow will win me Naruto," said Hinata as they charged each other.


	5. On A Mission: Just Don't Kill Each Other

On a Mission: Just Don't Kill Each Other

Sakura and Hinata are about to deliver their final blow but Kakashi steps in between them and the girls stopped fighting.

"This fight will stop now," said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi, we need to settle who gets Naruto," said Hinata.

"Naruto would've been all mine until you interfere," said Sakura.

"You two are taking this rivalry too far for some boy," said Kakashi.

"But we need to settle who Naruto belongs to," said Sakura.

"Let Naruto make that decision. It's his life to control that he wants to be with for the rest of his life. Oh and Hinata's leader said it's ok that she can join our group," said Kakashi then he leaves.

"I would never thought to see the day that two girls would fight over Naruto," said Kakashi.

After the fight Hinata and Sakura went up to Naruto who was watching the fight.

"So have you decided who are going out with tonight?" ask Sakura.

"Maybe I date one tonight then I'll date another next time," said Naruto.

"Date me first," said Hinata.

"No date me first," said Sakura.

"I did promise that I would date Hinata tonight so I have to go out with her tonight, sorry Sakura," said Naruto and making Hinata happy and making Sakura getting mad.

"One day, Naruto will be mine," said Sakura (Thinking).

At night, Naruto went to Hinata's place and pick her up for a date. Then Hinata went out of the door.

"Ready Hinata?" ask Naruto.

"I'm ready," said Hinata then the two hold hands and went off on their date. Of course Sakura is spying on them again.

"There's no way that I'm going to let anyone to take Naruto away from me," said Sakura.

Later Naruto taken Hinata to another Ramen Restaurant and both of them seem very happy and Sakura is starting to have tears in her eyes.

"Thanks for treating me again after I said that I would treat you," said Hinata.

"You're welcome," said Naruto.

"I love you Naruto," said Hinata.

"I love you too Hinata," said Naruto and making Hinata blush then the two kissed each other.

"So I wonder how our first mission together is going to be?" ask Hinata.

"Fast and dangerous," said Naruto.

"Well you will be there to protect me," said Hinata.

"Yes I will," said Naruto.

"You're so thoughtful," said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata," said Naruto then Hinata blushes.

After dinner Naruto takes Hinata home.

"Thanks for a lovely dinner," said Hinata.

"You're welcome. Sorry that you couldn't stay with me over night," said Naruto.

"Maybe some other time," said Hinata then walks in to her house.

Naruto went to his place where he finds Sakura waiting for him.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" ask Naruto.

"Please Naruto, break up with Hinata and come back to me," said Sakura.

"Why you haven't shown your feelings for me until now?" ask Naruto.

"I would never think I would have any rivals when having feelings towards you. Now that Hinata has come forward to you, and the only way to have you again is to fight for you," said Sakura.

"Well I haven't decided who I want to spend my lifetime with," said Naruto.

"You can spend your life with me. I promise that I will make it worth it for you," said Sakura.

"Well Hinata promised me the same thing, but don't worry. I'll make my decision," said Naruto then enters into his place.

In the morning, Naruto's team gets their next assignment from Kakashi.

"You're next assignment is in the Green Village. The Prince there has value information for us and we need you to escort the prince to here. There some enemies like to have that information," said Kakashi.

"We'll take care of it," said Sasuke.

"I hope Sakura and Hinata won't kill each other in this mission," said Kakashi.

"We won't," said Sakura and Hinata.

"I can guess Naruto is no longer the pest of this group anymore," said Sasuke.

Then Naruto's group star heading to the Green Village.

"So Naruto, I wonder what the Green Village has in stored for us," said Hinata.

"Excuse me, but what ever romantic thing does the Green Village has, it will be for Naruto and me," said Sakura.

"Are you two sure that you are not going to be a distraction in this mission?" ask Sasuke.

"I won't be a distraction if Hinata stay away from my Naruto," said Sakura.

"Who says he was yours, Naruto has been dating me more than you and that means he like me and not you," said Hinata.

"Say Naruto, when we get back, we can go on a date like we dreamed," said Sakura.

"Uh Sasuke, help me on this," said Naruto.

"You two girls focus on the mission or we go back to the Leaf Village and drop you two off and then Naruto, me and I might get Rock Lee to continue the mission. Got it," said Sasuke.

"Got it," said Sakura and Hinata.

"Thanks Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Take it who has this problem before," said Sasuke.

Later the team enters the Green Village and went into the Prince's palace.

"So you're the Leaf Village ninja's. You're kids," said the prince.

"We maybe kids, but we are strong," said Naruto.

"Naruto say that I'm strong," said Hinata (thinking).

"Thank you Naruto saying that I'm strong," said Sakura (thinking).

"It looks like you got yourself girlfriends, blond hair kid," said the prince.

"This what happens for being handsome," said Naruto.

"Join us for dinner, and starting tomorrow morning we'll head for the Leaf Village in the Grass Land," said the prince.

"Thank you," said Naruto's team.

At night Naruto's team are having dinner with the prince. Of course, Hinata and Sakura chose to sit next to Naruto.

"What kind of information you have for the Leaf Village and why our enemies want the information?" ask Naruto.

"The Sound Land and some other land are willing to declare war on the world to take over. The enemies want to attack without warning," said the prince.

"How they are planning to win? They can't attack the entire world without a solid plan, even they attack the world without warning," said Sakura.

"They are planning to find the 9 powerful demons that use to threaten this world," said the prince.

"I know all nine of them were sealed into 9 people, why they didn't go after two of them?" ask Naruto.

"It's not easy for them to go up against the demon or they will get killed,' said the prince.

"You're so stupid Naruto, anyone would not want to up against those demons, including the Kyubi," said Sasuke.

"Then they can't attack the world without the demons," said Naruto.

"They'll either try to attack that person who has the demon or seduce them to their side," said the prince.

Later Naruto talks to Hinata and Sakura about Naruto's Kyubi.

"So these people are after me," said Naruto.

"They are after you Kyubi demon," said Hinata.

"I'm getting the feeling someone in our village is a traitor and knows what's going on," said Sakura.

"What make you say that?" ask Naruto.

"They send Naruto knowing that he has the demon and they send him on a mission that is after him," said Sakura.

"Do you think the prince involve in this?" ask Naruto.

"That I don't know, but we must be careful and starting now," said Sakura.

"Do you think Sasuke should know about Naruto's demon?" ask Hinata.

"It's up to Naruto on that," said Sakura.

"I don't think we should tell him about that I have one of the demons. But when I think its necessary to tell him, I want to be the one to tell him," said Naruto.

"Got it," said Hinata and Sakura.

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm going to protect you like you always protect me," said Hinata.

"Excuse me Miss. Hinata, but I'm the one that's going to protect Naruto," said Sakura.

Then they two girls start arguing again and it's heard in Sasuke's room.

"I knew those two girls wouldn't get along in this mission," said Sasuke.


	6. Love, Hate and Demon

Love, Hate, and Demon

At morning, Naruto's team is about to take the prince back to the Leaf Village.

"Are you ready to take the prince back to the village?" ask Naruto.

"Yes we are," said Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke.

"Let's go," said Naruto then Naruto's team and the prince started the trail back to the Leaf Village.

"How long we suppose to get the Leaf Village by if no enemies attack us?" ask the prince.

"I say a good 14 hours," said Naruto.

"Sorry I asked," said the prince.

Behind the mountains, enemy ninjas are waiting for Naruto's team and the prince walking at their way.

"Listen we suppose to kill the prince and the people who are protecting him and capture that Kyubi carrier Naruto alive," said the ninja leader.

"How are we suppose have that Naruto on our side?" ask ninja 1.

"I have a plan that will make Naruto to come to our side," said the ninja leader.

Naruto's team and the prince walk through the mountains until 12 enemy ninjas arrive.

"Who are you?" ask Sasuke.

"We are the ninjas that will kill all five of you," said the leader ninja.

"Let's see you try it," said Sakura.

"Kill all of them except for Naruto," said the ninja leader whispering to his men then all of the 12 enemy ninjas attack except the leader ninja.

"Protect the prince at all cost," said Sasuke then they attack the enemy.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura attack four at a time.

Naruto and Sasuke are able to take down two of their enemies while the girls are having a hard time taking down one.

Both Naruto and Sasuke are able to finish two more enemies then helped the girls and took all of them down except for the leading ninja.

"You should bring better men next time," said Naruto.

"Those were just the pawns, meet the bigger pieces," said the ninja leader as more ninja appear behind the mountains.

"We can take them down," said Naruto.

"Kill them," said the leading ninja then the remaining ninjas attack them and overwhelm Naruto's team.

Two attack Sasuke and one is able to knee him in the stomach and one hits him in the head. Four ninjas attack Hinata and Sakura take them down. Then the ninja leader attacks Naruto and hits him in the stomach.

"Thanks you so call prince for bringing Naruto here," said the ninja leader.

"You're welcome," said the fake prince.

"I guess the prince is working for the enemy," said Naruto.

"Yes, and he suppose to bring you here," said the leading ninja.

"What are you taking about?" ask Sasuke.

"Haven't you've been told, I'm after Naruto because he's one of the nine demon container," said the leading ninja.

"I don't believe you. There's no way that someone like Naruto is one of the nine demon container," said Sasuke.

"I am a demon container Sasuke," said Naruto.

"No you're not a demon container you loser," yelled Sasuke.

"We'll see about that, give the girls with a slow death," said the ninja leader.

Then two of the ninjas use a lightning chakra on the girls.

"Stop it, Stop it I said," said Naruto getting angry.

"That's it. Get mad, get mad," said the leading ninja.

Then the Kyubi energy is staring to take over Naruto.

"What is this energy?" ask Sasuke.

"Stop it or I have to kill you all," said Naruto with the Kyubi eyes.

"What are you saying Naruto? You can't kill them," said Sasuke.

"Just watch me," said Naruto then attacks the enemy ninjas.

Back at the Leaf Village, the Hokage sense Naruto's anger. Then Kakashi walks in on him.

"What is it?" ask Kakashi.

"Pain, suffering, death and killing I fear. Naruto's demon is in pain and the demon is making him kill his enemies," said Hokage.

"What should we do?" ask Kakashi.

"I have something for Naruto but he may not like it," said Hokage.

Back at the mountain, Naruto saved the girls but he killed all the enemy ninjas.

"Naruto saved us," said Hinata.

"And he's really cares about me," said Sakura.

"Yes but I killed them," said Naruto.

Later, Naruto's team's returned to the village.

"I better report on the mission to Kakashi," said Sasuke.

"Are you going to report that we didn't bring the prince back and I killed the enemy ninjas?" ask Naruto.

"I will tell about the prince but I won't tell that you killed the enemies along the way," said Sasuke then leaves.

"So Naruto, do you want to have our date that we dreamt for a long time?" ask Sakura.

"I want to date you too Naruto," said Hinata.

"Well I think it's Sakura's turn to have a date with me," said Naruto.

"Maybe some other time," said Hinata then she leaves.

"So what time I should pick you up Sakura?" ask Naruto.

"How 7 o'clock sounds?" ask Sakura.

"I'll pick you up at 7," said Naruto and goes for his place to get ready.

At 7, Naruto arrives at Sakura's place and picks her up. The minute Sakura walks through those doors, Naruto sees the most beautiful Sakura that he ever seen. Sakura made her hair very nice, she put the right amount makeup on, and puts on the right kind of clothes.

"You look very beautiful," said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, that was very sweet of you," said Sakura then they head to another ramen restaurant.

"You must be rich to treat Hinata and me like this," said Sakura.

"I heard that my father was a rich person," said Naruto.

"You would have attract me sooner if I knew you were rich," said Sakura.

"So are you want me because I'm rich?" ask Naruto.

"No, I'm attracted to you because of your ambitions, you're cute, and you keep the ones you love from dying," said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura," said Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, dump Hinata and be with me. I promise that I'm worth it for you and you have a good life with me," said Sakura.

"Like I said, Hinata promised that same thing too and I must learn who is right for me," said Naruto.

"I am the right girl for you and you need a girl who is tough as you. Not as shy to do anything," said Sakura.

"Hinata is starting to come out of that shyness, but I will make my decision soon," said Naruto.

Later Naruto take Sakura home.

"Thanks for dinner," said Sakura.

"Any time," said Naruto then Sakura sends Naruto a blow kiss and went inside. Then Naruto went back home.

In the morning, Naruto gets a letter to report to the Hokage's office at noon. At noon, Naruto reports to the Hokage's office where the Hokage, Kakashi and some other counselors are there.

"What is this about?" ask Naruto.

"Did you kill the enemies that tried to kill the prince?" ask the Hokage.

"I thought Sasuke suppose to keep quiet about it," said Naruto.

"Sasuke didn't say anything about it. I since that demon power you had," said the Hokage.

"I couldn't control myself and I'm sorry that I killed them," said Naruto.

"That's not the point, the point is that when you get to emotional it will trigger the Kyubi

Demon," said Kakashi.

"It's to protect the people that I love. When the Kyubi chakra happens, it doesn't take over me fully. It's to protect the people I care about," said Naruto.

"That's the problem. We fear that your anger might take the Kyubi even further in the darkness. The power you experience is nothing to the Kyubi's full power. We don't want you to love anymore," said Hokage.

"What, why I can't love and anybody can love and live happy lives?" ask Naruto.

"You have the Kyubi chakra. Love, hate and anger triggers that demon chakra," said Kakashi.

"I never asked the Kyubi chakra. It has ruin this life for me and I don't want it. I rather choose a happy life and I'm in love with Hinata and Sakura and I rather to be with one of them. Now this unfair call came in and now you say I can't be with them?" ask Naruto.

"I'm sorry," said the Hokage.

"Is there anything to give up my Kyubi chakra?" ask Naruto.

"No," said Kakashi.

"Listen, you have no right to ban me from having good relationship like I'm having with Hinata and Sakura. I will have my life by becoming Hokage and having a wife," said Naruto.

"Believe it or not we do have the right to ban love and having a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. If you refuse this order, we will arrest you and have you executed," said Hokage. Then in anger Naruto leaves the office.

Later, Hinata and Sakura meet up with Naruto and sees Naruto is frustrated by something.

"What's wrong Naruto?" ask Hinata.

"Hokage, Kakashi and some of the other counselors ban me to have relationship with you or anybody like we have now," said Naruto.

"That's terrible," said Sakura.

"What happens if you stay with us?" ask Hinata.

"They'll arrest me and kill me," said Naruto.

"Not them, they have no right to break us up like that," said Sakura.

"They believe they do and I want that freedom back. You know when I'm Hokage I will never ban any love relationship," said Naruto.

"You'll you freedom back soon enough. I promise, said Sakura.

At night Naruto is sitting by the woods and still thinking about the Hokage and the others banned him from having a love relationship with anybody.

Then Itachi appears in front of Naruto.

"You're Sasuke's brother? What do you want?" ask Naruto.

"Give back your freedom," said Itachi.

"How did you heard about it?" ask Naruto.

"I have bugs for spies. If you join me, we will over thrown the Hokage and his counselors and you can be the Hokage of the world," said Itachi.

"What's the catch?" ask Naruto.

"Just be second in command when you are Hokage. You can have Hinata or Sakura or even both if you want. So are we allies or are we enemies," said Itachi then puts his hand out and Naruto took Itachi's hand and accepting his offer.


	7. I Want My Freedom Back

I Want My Freedom Back

At Itachi's hideout, Itachi is training Naruto to become stronger and training Naruto how to control the Kyubi's full power.

"With you control the Kyubi's full power you can have your freedom back. To have this power, you must give in to your anger and give in what you hate the most," said Itachi.

The Kyubi power surrounds Naruto with the Kyubi's full power.

"I can feel the power," said Kyubi Naruto.

"I don't need the other demons, with this power you can do anything possible and you can do anything that is impossible," said Itachi.

"I will destroy the evil in my village," said Kyubi Naruto.

"That's it, destroy who taken your freedom," said Itachi.

At the Leaf Village, the Hokage sense Naruto's power. Then Kakashi runs in on him.

"Kakashi, get Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata to the Salmon Village. Be careful that you don't mention Itachi over there in front of Sasuke because that's where Itachi is hiding. I'll go with you on this mission," said the Hokage.

"Yes sir," said Kakashi then Kakashi went to get Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata.

Later, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and the Hokage went to the Salmon Village, which is not too far from he Leaf Village. The team went into abandon windmill.

"Kakashi and kids, you stay out here, I'll go in," said Hokage then the Hokage went into the windmill where Itachi and Kyubi Naruto are hiding.

"What are you doing here Hokage? Trying to take another freedom away from Naruto?" ask Itachi.

"Naruto, please come back with us," said the Hokage.

"Why would I do that?" ask Naruto.

"That's what where you belong," said Hokage.

"I don't belong where it takes a simple freedom away," said Naruto.

"It was for your good," said Hokage.

"What kind of good that takes away his or her love relationship and can't have a love relationship. I recall that Naruto's first test at the academy that he passed on his own but you demand to not pass him, no matter what," said Itachi.

"Is that true?" ask Naruto.

"That was also for your own good," said the Hokage.

"Why just won't you stop ruining my life," said Naruto then his Kyubi energy starts to build up in there.

"Stop that," yelled the Hokage.

"You have no right to hold me back again. Leave me alone," said Naruto then Naruto's Kyubi power sends the Hokage flying through the walls on the windmill and crash to the ground in front of Kakashi and the other team. Then they see Naruto and Itachi escape but Sasuke went after them. Sakura and Hinata were told to stay behind to protect the Hokage.

"Naruto wait," yelled Sasuke then Naruto stops and while Itachi gets away.

"What do you want?" ask Naruto.

"Why are you joining Itachi? You know that he's a evil and a murderer," said Sasuke.

"Not as evil as the Hokage," said Naruto.

"What are you taking about?" ask Sasuke.

"The Hokage and the rest of the village council banned me to love anybody. I just want my freedom back," said Naruto.

"Listen you don't have to go with Itachi. You, Sakura, Hinata and me can work things out. We can get back your freedom," said Sasuke.

"The Hokage and the village councils hate me and jealous of my power. Now Itachi just not promised me my freedom, but the title Hokage of the world," said Naruto.

"Itachi is evil. He promises you nothing, he wants your power for a more evil purposes and then turn you town," said Sasuke.

"If he does that then I'll kill him. You see, I'm the most powerful being on the planet. With the Kyubi's power I can do anything," said Naruto

"You're not strong even with the Kyubi's power. You were ripped from a simple freedom and you let Itachi take advantage of that and then twist your mind," said Sasuke.

"Don't lecture me," yelled Naruto then blast him away with a wind power and Naruto disappeared.

Sasuke return to his group without Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" ask Kakashi.

"You forced him away," said Sasuke.

"He told you that we took his freedom of love away?" ask Kakashi.

"Why did you do that? Is that because he's the container of the Kyubi?" ask Sasuke.

"He told you that?" ask the Hokage.

"He's planning to use it to win back his freedom and take the title Hokage of the entire world," said Sasuke.

"I can't believe Naruto would take this probation so far," said the Hokage.

"Probation? It was a unfair dictatorship call to me," said Sakura.

"And me," said Hinata.

"Me too," said Sasuke.

"Love is not a crime, but losers like you two doesn't know that," said Sakura.

"Everyone falls in love with someone at anytime and to anybody," said Hinata.

"These two girls love Naruto with their lives and Naruto loves them back. I am going to tell the whole village of your foul call," said Sasuke.

Then Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke starts heading back to the village.

"You went after went Naruto instead of Itachi? You must be getting soft," said Sakura.

At a cave, Itachi is training Naruto with the Kyubi's power and Itachi is teaching Naruto everything that he knows.

"Soon you will be the strongest being on the planet," said Itachi.

"I will be the strongest being on the planet," said Naruto.

"That's right Naruto. With your power and my knowledge we will rule the world and we will have no obstacles," said Itachi (thinking).

At the Leaf Village, the Hokage's banning love and relationship towards Naruto is on page one of the newspaper.

At Naruto's place, Hinata has he keys to his place and make sure that's Naruto's place is nice and neat. Then there's a knock on the door and it's Sakura.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" ask Hinata.

"I'm here to take care of Naruto's place for him," said Sakura.

"As you see I've already done that for him," said Hinata.

"I been doing house work all my life and I know I will do a better job," said Sakura.

"I been doing housework too and I know I can do a better job than you," said Hinata.

"No you can't," said Sakura.

"Yes I can," said Hinata and shows that Naruto's place is clean and shinning.

"Looks like a worthless hotel maid did it. I can do a lot better," said Sakura.

"I would like to see you try," said Hinata.

"Alright, watch how the master does it," said Sakura then walks into Naruto's place and starts tidy up the place more.

After Sakura did some more work on Naruto's place, the place look nicer and things are organized and it's much better than Hinata's work.

"See, I can see things that you can't see," said Sakura and then Hinata murmurs.

At the woods, Naruto and Itachi gather an army that hates the Leaf Village.

"The Leaf Village gave us the unfairness of the world. Now it's time to make them pay for their arrogance," said Itachi then their army makes a cheer as they plan to destroy the Leaf Village.

"Listen Naruto, I know you can lead a army and now I want you to lead the first wave on the village and then my second wave will come later. I know you and first wave army won't fail me when I get there," said Itachi.

"I will not fail you my lord," said Naruto.


	8. Raid On The Leaf Village

Raid On the Leaf Village

At noon, Naruto and his half of the army sets sights of the Leaf Village and ready to attack.

"We will attack during night time when it's dark. When we attack the village kill anyone if necessary but I want Sakura and Hinata alive and I want to take the Hokage myself," said Naruto.

"Yes sir," said soldier 1.

At night as everyone is asleep, Naruto's men starts heading towards the gate.

Two Leaf ninjas are guarding the gate and Naruto signals two of his men to kill them. Two of Naruto's men approach the guards and they stab the guards in the back then they open the gate.

"Now it's my turn," said Naruto then the Kyubi energy starts to surround Naruto and give him power. Then the ground starts to shake and make an earthquake on the village and then causing the village a panic then Naruto's men start attacking the people.

Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke starts heading to the gate as they sense Naruto's Kyubi power.

"I sense a great power," said Sakura.

"I think it is Naruto's Kyubi power," said Sasuke.

"Naruto's here?" ask Hinata then they get stop by five enemy ninjas.

"Who are you?" ask Sasuke.

"We are Itachi's men and we are here to destroy you and the rest of the people of the Leaf Village," said ninja 1.

"Is Naruto with you?" ask Sakura.

"You must be talking about our commander," said ninja 2.

"Is Naruto leading this raid?" ask Sasuke.

"Yes, he wants revenge on the person who took away his freedom," said ninja 1.

"Where is he? I would like to see him," said Hinata.

"You can't. He's heading to the Hokage's place to kill the Hokage," said ninja 1.

"You won't see him because you all be dead," said ninja 2.

Then the enemy ninjas attacks Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, then the enemy ninjas got stop in midair and then floating in midair. Then an orange energy surrounds the enemy ninjas. Then out of know where Naruto appears in sight and controlling the orange energy.

"I thought I told you to leave them alone," said Naruto.

"I guess we forgot," said ninja 1.

"You failed me for the last time," said Naruto then the uses his orange energy and burns the enemy ninjas to a crisp.

"Naruto, how can you do this? How can you plan an attack on your own village," said Sasuke.

"The Hokage betrayed me and the council have betrayed me. I must make sure what happens when they betray me like this," said Naruto.

"This is not you Naruto, you can end this raid and we can run away from the village and go somewhere it as your freedom of love," said Sakura.

"Don't you see, I can overthrow the Hokage then I can be come the Hokage of the Leaf Village and then the world," said Naruto.

"Itachi only wants to use your Kyubi power and then be Hokage for himself," said Sasuke.

"That right," said Sakura.

"Don't you see, I can overthrown Itachi and I can be the ruler of the world and I can take you as one of my commanders and all four of us can rule the world," said Naruto.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You changed," said Hinata.

"The Hokage took your freedom away and you allowed yourself to let Itachi to take an advantage of that and twist your mind and filled your mind with corrupt power," said Sasuke.

"Don't give me unnecessary lectures," said Naruto.

"If are you planning to kill the Hokage, you have to defeat me first," said Sasuke.

"So you're also against my freedom," said Naruto.

"I'm against your actions," said Sasuke.

"My actions is for the freedom of this world and rid the evil around this village," said Naruto.

"Your actions are for evil. But you're too lost to see it," said Sasuke.

"You two don't have to fight. We can run away from here, I heard Tokyo has some good places," said Hinata.

"I must rid the evil from this village and the Hokage is that evil," said Naruto.

"Don't you see, Itachi is the one that is evil," said Sasuke.

"The Hokage is the one is very much more evil," said Naruto.

"If you're now the enemy of the Leaf Village, that means you're now the enemy of me," said Sasuke.

"You will try to take me down," said Naruto then Naruto and Sasuke clashed against each other with their daggers.

"Please stop, Naruto is just trying to get his freedom back," yelled Sakura in tears.

"Naruto just wants his own corruption," said Sasuke.

"That's what you think," said Naruto then Naruto grabs Sasuke's shirt and then throws him over 10 buildings over.

"When did Naruto get so powerful?" ask Sasuke thinking. Then Naruto jumps over next to Sasuke then Naruto grabs Sasuke by the shirt again.

"I am going to kill you and then kill the Hokage," said Naruto as Sasuke look into Naruto's Kyubi eyes.

"Who ever who you are, you're not the Naruto that we know," said Sasuke.

"So what I am not, this Naruto is more powerful than any ninja on the planet," said Naruto then punches Sasuke in the stomach then kicks Sasuke in the face and then Sasuke flew back six feet.

"You see, with your brother's teachings, I have became more powerful than any ninja," said Naruto.

"That may be true but I will surpass you again," said Sasuke.

"That won't be possible when you're dead," said Naruto.

"What's wrong with you Naruto. The Naruto that I know never kills and he has no taste for corrupt power," said Sasuke.

"You're right because this is the new me. The old Naruto that you know is dead and I am after everyone's freedom," said Naruto.

"Whose freedom? Yours or there's?" ask Sasuke.

"I will do what every what I can to bring peace and freedom to the world and even it means killing a few people," said Naruto.

"Then the Naruto that I knew is dead," said Sasuke.

"Then so he is," said Naruto.

"Then I don't want to have anything the new Naruto. I want my old Naruto back," said Sakura crying.

"I want the Naruto that I used to know too," said Hinata.

"Look like he Hokage had succeeded taking my freedom away," said Naruto.

"You pretty done that yourself, now I will stop it," said Sasuke and ready to fight Naruto.


	9. Fight for What?

Fight for what?

Naruto and Sasuke clash against each other and Naruto hits Sasuke in the chest and makes Sasuke flying back.

"You see, I've become more powerful than any ninja in the Leaf Village. Even you," said Naruto.

"Then you are lost," said Sasuke.

"Shut up," yelled Naruto then Naruto grabs Sasuke by the shirt and lifts him up in the air and then Naruto kicks him in the chin.

"Looks like my brother have trained you well," said Sasuke.

"He gave me a rock and it gave me all the Ninjistu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu there is," said Naruto.

"Do you think that will get your freedom back?" ask Sasuke.

"I hope so, I will do anything to get my freedom back," said Naruto.

Then Sasuke charged at Naruto and begin to fight again and Naruto is still able to knocked down Sasuke.

"See, it useless to take me down. I have become more powerful than any ninja," said Naruto.

"But for what good purpose, for everyone or your own?" ask Sasuke.

"I am tired doing things for everyone and take something away from me in return," said Naruto.

"Then the Naruto that I knew is really dead," said Sasuke.

"Then I'm a new Naruto," said Naruto charging at Sasuke and kicking Sasuke in the face.

"How can I not see that?" ask Sasuke thinking.

"Because you brother helped me go 20 times faster than I use to be. What that suppose to surprise you too. I have telekinesis too so I can read everyone's thoughts," said Naruto.

"So you can read everyone's thoughts. What is my brother and the Hokage is thinking?" ask Sasuke.

"I know that your brother wants me to be a Hokage of a territory and the Hokage wants to prevent me from doing anything," said Naruto.

"There's some good reason they are doing this to you," said Sasuke.

"For whose good reason, I know it not my own good," said Naruto.

Then Sasuke charges at Sasuke but Sasuke went though Naruto's body.

"What's going on?" ask Sasuke.

"I call this the Ghost Clone Jitsu," said Naruto.

"Then where is the real Naruto?" ask Sasuke.

"At the doorstep of the Hokage's office building," said the Clone Naruto.

"What?" ask Sasuke, as he is shocked that Naruto fooled him.

Then Sakura and Hinata went to check on Sasuke.

"I failed to stop him," said Sasuke.

"I think I know one person that Naruto would listen to," said Sakura.

At the Hokage's office, Kakashi confronts Naruto as Naruto is in front of the building.

"So you're part of Itachi's team after all?" ask Kakashi.

"It's a better path for me," said Naruto.

"I know what's a better path for you," said Kakashi.

"No you don't, you take paths away from me for you own personal good. Well I won't be a victim of that anymore," said Naruto.

"So you're here to kill the Hokage for you own freedom?" ask Kakashi.

"That's right," said Naruto.

"Then I have to stop you and don't think that I will spare your life," said Kakashi.

"Same goes for me," said Naruto.

Then Kakashi charges at Naruto with Kakashi's lightning blade.

"Energy Shield," said Naruto then a green energy shield blocks Kakashi's lightning blade.

"When did you learn the Energy Shield?" ask Kakashi.

"I have been learning a lot when I was away," said Naruto.

"Well you're going down no matter how much you learned," said Kakashi then Kakashi charges at Naruto with his lightning blade again.

"Lightning Blade times 2," yelled Kakashi making his lightning blade twice as strong.

"Mirror Reflect," yelled Naruto then Kakashi hits a flash and Kakashi gets hit by his own lightning blade.

"The Mirror Reflect can backfire my opponents moves," said Naruto then Kakashi passes out.

"Pathetic," said Naruto.

Then the other jonins like Ibiki, Anko, Mighty Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai surrounds Naruto.

"So everyone is against my freedom," said Naruto.

"That because you been doing bad deeds," said Ibiki.

"What bad deeds? Just going on dates, sleeping and kissing a girl. I guess everyone is jealous of me," said Naruto.

"Get him," yelled Ibiki then they charged at him then Naruto gathers a black energy out of his hands then slams it down to the ground and a wave shots out of Naruto and sends the Jonins flying backwards.

Naruto went after Might Guy and kicks him in the stomach hard and knocking him out.

"Who is next?" ask Naruto then Anko and Kurenai charges at Naruto together and then Naruto throws two daggers and able to get them in the leg then punches Anko on the chest knocking her out then Naruto grabs Kurenai by the neck.

"Take this as a note. Never destroy another man or women's love relationship. Even I took her away from your group," said Naruto.

"It wasn't me who took away your freedom," said Kurenai.

"But you supported it, with that arrogance you will pay the price," said Naruto then throws her 50 feet across the air.

Then Asuma and Ibiki attack Naruto then Naruto uses a green beam on Asuma and then hold him in mid air then starts to shook with Asuma with electricity then Asuma faints. Then Naruto throws a punch at Ibiki

"Iron Fist," yelled Naruto then punch Ibiki in the face and Ibiki starts to cough up blood and falls to the ground.

"I am stronger than anyone in the village," said Naruto.

"Naruto, stop," yelled Iruka jumping in with Sakura.

"Is everyone against me, what did I ever do wrong?" ask Naruto.

"I know that you are lost and confuse. Please stop what are you doing before you destroy yourself," said Iruka.

"And give up my freedom and dream?" ask Naruto.

"You have to chose one. I'm sorry this had to come to you and it's not your fault. Please you have to stop what you are doing," yelled Iruka.

"Please don't betray me too sensei," Naruto.

"Nobody is betraying you. Please come back," yelled Iruka.

"Looks like everyone I ever trusted or loved had lied to me, used me, hated me, and betrayed me," said Naruto.

"My allegiance is for you by fighting for freedom and for democracy," yelled Iruka.

"Then if you are not with me on my freedom and my dream. Then you're my enemy," said Naruto.

"I'll do what I must. Even it means killing you," said Iruka.

"Then my mission is to kill you to," said Naruto then he charges at Iruka.


	10. Naruto is What?

Naruto is what?

Naruto and Iruka charges against each other and locked on to their daggers.

"Maybe you're not Naruto or I should say Itachi," said Iruka saying it's Iruka's soul in Naruto's body.

"So you figure it out. I guessed capturing Naruto's Kyubi wasn't going to do it but seduce him and entering his body was plan B," said Itachi in Naruto's body.

"What have you done with the read Naruto?" ask Iruka.

"His soul in this glass ball," said Itachi pulling out a glass ball with an orange energy inside.

"If this glass breaks then Naruto will die and his soul will be lost," said Itachi then Itachi throws it up in the air and Iruka catches the glass ball and not breaking it.

"Don't worry, I will get your body back," said Iruka then Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke steps in.

"What's going on?" ask Sasuke.

"Your brother is using Naruto's body for power and kill the Hokage," said Iruka.

"What happened to the real Naruto?" ask Sakura.

"In this glass ball it's Naruto soul and Naruto let Itachi in his body and leave Naruto's soul in this ball. Only Itachi can get his soul back into is body. If Itachi dies in Naruto's body before he can put Naruto's soul back into his body or the glass breaks when Naruto's soul in it then Naruto's soul will be dead," said Iruka.

"Then I will take it and keep it safe," said Sakura.

"I'll go with you," said Sasuke.

"No, if you kill Itachi still in Naruto's body then Itachi can't return into Naruto's soul into his own body then Naruto will die," said Iruka.

"Don't worry. I will not get my personal feelings get in the way. I promise," said Sasuke.

"Just bring Naruto's body back," said Sakura.

"I can't live without him," said Hinata.

"I will bring Naruto's body back," said Sasuke then Sasuke takes off with Iruka.

"How are we going to get Naruto's soul back into his body. Itachi would never get Naruto's soul back even we threatening him with death?" ask Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we will save Naruto," said Iruka.

"How are we suppose to do that?" ask Sasuke.

"I have no idea," said Iruka.

"If we fail to bring Naruto back, then we have two women that are going to be lonely," said Sasuke.

"We will not fail," said Iruka then they catch up to Itachi.

"Itachi stop," yelled Sasuke.

"So little brother, are you here to kill me?" ask Itachi.

"First I will stop you what ever you are doing, then I will make you get Naruto's soul back into his body, then I'll kill you," said Sasuke.

"With the power of the Kyubi, I can never be stopped," said Itachi.

"You have the power of the Kyubi?" ask Sasuke.

"Actually, Naruto had it. Didn't the adults tell you?" ask Itachi.

"Now I could guess why Naruto was always alone and you wanting him," said Sasuke.

"We'll attack him together," said Iruka.

"When do we strike?" ask Sasuke.

"Now," said Iruka then Iruka and Sasuke attack Itachi together but Itachi takes them both out quickly.

"So you want Naruto's soul back in his body?" sati Itachi.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"You haven't figured it out. I found a new way to this technique. I can kill myself and then transport into to my original body while Naruto soul still trapped into the ball. Plus I can bring the Kyubi power with me," said Itachi.

"What? How can I missed that?" asked Iruka then Itachi gets out a dagger.

"You're not going to what I think you are going to do?" ask Sasuke.

"Yes," said Itachi then Itachi stabs himself in the chest then Itachi soul returns to his body somewhere else in the world and then Naruto body fall.

"No," said Iruka.

"Can we return Naruto's body ourselves?" ask Sasuke.

"I don't know how and I don't know anybody else other that Itachi to return Naruto's soul into his body. Even we can, some of his organs are cut and stop and Naruto would die if we return his soul into his body," said Iruka.

Then Sasuke and Iruka returns with to Sakura and Hinata with Naruto's body and see them crying and the glass ball empty.

"What did you two do?" ask Sakura crying.

"The glass ball is empty meaning Naruto is gone," said Hinata crying.

"I'm sorry that I failed," said Iruka.

"Well sorry will never bring Naruto back," said Sakura then Iruka gently puts down Naruto's body to the ground so Sakura and Hinata cry over his body.

A week later, everyone attends at Naruto's funeral and everyone devastated including Sakura and Hinata.

"I can't believe my Naruto is gone. He saved my life, so many times before and I couldn't return a single favor. Why he did have to go so soon. He saved my life with all the unnecessary prejudice and all the bad things I did to him. What else Naruto had to do? Naruto deserve much better than this. Maybe he does and I deserve someone better than me and Naruto paid for it. Then I don't deserve someone like Naruto and I killed him," said Sakura thinking in her head.

"Naruto is gone and I get to spend very little time with him. I was hoping to spend more time with Naruto and marry him. Naruto deserves more than death and he deserves a better life. Maybe Naruto died because I wasn't good for him I just got to close to have him killed. I can't have Naruto, he's too good for me and it's my fault that he's gone. The only way to return the favors to Naruto the best I can is that is to live and have my child as his. Don't worry Naruto, you'll be a father and I will become Hokage for you," said Hinata thinking.

The funeral ends, Sakura and Hinata walks up to Naruto's body and kissed Naruto in the lips.

Somewhere else, Itachi seem to fail to bring the Kyubi as he thought he could bring the Kyubi.

"It seem Naruto lied to me that he let me he lend me his body have the Kyubi powers but Naruto must have told it to not go with him. He must left some of its energy in his body but not the Kyubi itself so Naruto and the Kyubi are dead," said Itachi seeing that he have failed.

Few days later, Hinata and Sakura are at Naruto's place and trying to keep the place neat and trying to move in.

"Maybe I should stay in Naruto's place, I don't want anyone to turn it to a actual dump," said Hinata.

"What are you taking about? You have a big house with servants who work for you and I don't want you to lose that. I should keep Naruto's place and keep it tidy for him," said Sakura.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm Naruto's girl and I have Naruto's child. I want Naruto's child to know where his father lived. Plus I want to become Hokage for him and make sure that the village respect him," said Hinata.

"No I have Naruto's child and I will become Hokage for him," said Sakura then they start to fight and Kakashi hears them fight inside Naruto's apartment.

"I guess they are almost back to normal," said Kakashi and then he went to Naruto's grave.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you the respect that you deserve. I hope you find what you want in heaven and please be happy as you can but I know that isn't a problem for you," said Kakashi.


End file.
